Rain rain go away
by Tie Feiyan
Summary: Nina is alone after a loss in her life. In desparation she calls an escort service, hoping for some small measure of comfort on a rainy night. Fluff, femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, just some random fluff fic i decided to write in the middle of the night. Mainly cause i was feeling depressed and Lonely. Not set in any HiMEverse.

Normal Disclaimer applies

* * *

Rain thundered down outside and lightening lit up the sky every few minutes, proof of the storm lingering just on the horizon. A young women sat in a semi-darkened room, her legs curled up under her on a sofa. Lightening lit up the room again as the girl re-read the crumpled letter in her hand;

_Nina_

_I am sorry that you are reading this. It only means one thing. I apologise for not spending more time with you while you were growing up. Everything I owned, I have left to you. Please do not be too sad, life shouldn't be about being sad. My only sense of peace is knowing that, though you may be alone for now, is that you are living comfortably and won't have to struggle._

_Please live well._

_Sergey_

Nina felt tears prick her eyes again but she fought them back. She didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted to be strong, like her adoptive father wished, but she was so lonely she did not know if she would be able too. Her chest hurt and there seemed to be a constant lump in her throat.

She looked again at the newspaper that was strewn across the coffee table. Her eyes were arrested by a small article that was tucked into the corner of one column:

**Need a friend? Someone to warm you at night? Call Nao –XXX-XXX-XX**

At first she dismissed the ad, knowing that it was directed at men with problems in their sexual lives. But the paper had been sitting there for 2 days now and she was beginning to feel desperate. She looked at her bag, dropped on the floor when she had arrived home last. She had money, it wasn't like she had ever been short on it and now…

Shaking her head viciously, Nina wrapped her arms around herself. What would Sergey think? She wondered to herself. Is it even possible I could sink that low? Nina screwed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. The sound of the constant rain was slightly soothing, but Nina knew she wanted nothing more than something warm to snuggle into. Looking up again at the paper, Nina steeled herself and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" a sultry voice answered on the second ring. Nina's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't answer straight away.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? Geez is this is another teenager with low self esteem I swear-"

"H-hello, is this Nao?" Nina asked in a rush, fearing that she would loose the only human contact she had had in days.

"Yes it is," the voice on the other end of the phone sounded confused now. Maybe she didn't usually get girls calling her, but Nina couldn't stand the thought of a man on the other end of the line.

"What do you want," annoyance now.

"I-I was wondering, if I could hire you?" Nina said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Hnn? Is that so?" Nao asked, she sounded arrogant, "I don't come cheap you know."

"I have money," Nina said, her voice gaining strength.

"Well alright then" the voice said crisply, "Tell me when and where then."

Nina relayed her address, not caring that she wasn't going to a hotel or being discreet. To be perfectly honest, she couldn't care less.

Half an hour later, she answered a knock at her door, "Its Nao," the same sultry voice from before drifted through the heavy door and Nina pulled it open to admit and attractive looking red-head who couldn't have been much older then herself. She led the older women into the living room before turning to face her.

"I didn't expect you to call me to your house," Nao said, surveying the room, "But then as long as I get paid I don't care." She looked at Nina expectantly.

"Oh," Nina stammered, remembering that payment was done up front, "Yes, of course, here." Nina handed Nao a handful of bills, all bundled together. The red-head looked at it for a second before pocketing it and moving towards Nina.

"I don't like to stuff around," she said, dropping her jacket onto the back of a chair, "Let get down to business." She reached out and slid her long fingers under the hem of Nina's shirt, meaning to remove it. Nina gasped and grabbed the questing hands.

"What? Are you having second thoughts?" I don't do refunds you know." Nao said dangerously, her eyes narrowing.

"N-no, I just wanted…" Nina trailed off, casting her eyes away, a blush staining her cheeks.

"You don't know what you want do you?" Nao snapped, stepping back, "You dragged me out here in the rain and _now _you get cold feet!" Nao angrily turned and was about to storm out of the apartment when she felt something grab her shirt.

"No I didn't mean that!" Nina said quickly, desperate for the red-head to stay, "I just…I just wanted someone to…be here…" Nina trailed off and sank to her knees, her grip weakening, but still staying latched on to Nao's shirt.

Nao turned and stared dumbfounded at the dark-haired girl who now sat on the floor, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Nao was at a loss of what exactly to do. She'd never had a client who did this before. She stood there uncomfortably for a moment before she heard the girl utter something through her sobs.

"I just wanted someone to be here," she sobbed, "I was so lonely…"

Nao's expression softened and she knelt in front of the broken girl, placing a hand under her chin and lifting it so she could see the girls face.

"What's your name?" Nao asked.

"N-Nina," the girl said quietly.

"Well Nina," Nao said gently, brushing some hair out of the girl's eyes, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry so much, it doesn't suit you." Nao gently wiped the tears from Nina's cheeks.

Nina blinked at the red-head, completely taken aback at the sudden change in attitude.

"Now, why don't we get up of the floor and you can show me to the bed room," Nao said standing and offering Nina her hand.

"B-but," Nina stuttered, remaining where she was, staring up at the older women.

"Relax, you said you wanted someone here didn't you?" Nao said, gripping one of Nina's hands and pulling her up, "So show me where the bedroom is."

Nina led the way numbly, opening the door to her room and leading Nao to the bed. She stood stiffly while Nao surveyed the room, much like she had the living room.

"Put on something more comfortable," Nao said briskly, beginning to remove her boots and pants. Nina stared for a second before moving to the other side of the bed and changing into a oversized t-shirt that she usually wore to bed. She stood there nervously and listened to the rustling sounds behind her, her mind conjuring up all sorts of images of Nao naked. She gasped loudly when arms encircled her waist and pulled gently. Nina collapsed lightly backwards onto the bed and found herself in Nao's arms.

"Not planning on standing there all night are you?" Nao whispered in her ear, causing Nina to shiver. She turned to see Nao clad only in her shirt and underwear, leaning back against the pillows. She sat on the bed, looking dumbly at the older women.

"Come here," Nao said, indicating the space beside her with a pat.

Nina moved slowly and settled stiffly next to the older girl, her hands clenched into fists. She was surprised when Nao wrapped and arm around her shoulders and drew her gently against her side.

"W-what…" Nina stammered out, confusion evident in her voice.

"You said you didn't want to be alone, right?" Nao said, "So I'm here."

Nina felt tears immediately well up and spill over, a sob escaping her throat.

"There you go crying again," Nao chastised gently hugging the younger girl closer and encouraging her to rest her head against her chest. Sobs shook Nina's small frame as she buried closer into Nao's comforting warmth.

"Shh," Nao whispered, "You cry too much."

Nina nodded and gripped Nao's shirt tightly. Eventually she started to tire and her sobs slowed and stoped, replaced by soft sniffles. She felt an immense sense of peace and security, lying there in Nao's embrace. The red-head's arms were warm and Nina could feel her breath lightly against her hair.

"Feeling better?" Nao asked after a while. Nina nodded. Nao smiled and reached down to tilt Nina's face up towards her own. Gently, she pressed her lips gently against Nina's, kissing her gently and soundly. When she pulled away Nina's face was a mixture of bewilderment and embarrassment, a deep blush staining her cheeks.

"Now, get some rest, all that crying would've made you sleepy," Nao ordered lightly.

Nina stared dazedly for a few seconds before complying and snuggling down next to Nao.

"Thank-you," She whispered as she slipped into sleep.

Nao smiled and pressed her lips to Nina's forehead softly, "You're welcome," she whispered, drawing the comforter up over them both. She stroked Nina's back slowly and let sleep claim her also.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review! If you want, tell me your thoughts. I couldn't think of anything else and Nao seems like she would fit the part of an escort. Don't kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people, here is my next chapter, hope you guys enjoy! And please forgive me for the help thing that stands as the second chapter u_u i was a little desparate. I'm not sure how long this fic is going to end up, and you guys will have to be patient with me. Oh, also, just in case anyone gets confused, generally when i write Nao, i'm using her persona from My Otome, not HiME, she just seems to fit easier if you look at her as she was from Otome, though i'll admit some aspects if her HiME persona will definately show up.

Anyway enjoy!

Normal Disclaimer

* * *

Her body came awake suddenly. She wondered where she was. Glancing to the side, Nao suddenly remembered. Nina's sleeping face seemed so peaceful, compared to the anguish she'd seen there the previous night.

Oh crap. Nao thought, sitting up quietly so as not to wake the girl. I went and fell asleep, fantastic.

Nao retrieved her jeans and boots from the floor and left the room. She dressed quickly in the living room, wanting to be gone before Nina awoke. As she lifted her jacket off the chair where she had left it, something fell out and clattered on the floor.

Kneeling down, Nao picked up the small white container.

I didn't even use these. She though as she flipped the lid open, revealing half a dozen white pills. Snapping it shut, Nao stood and pulled on her jacket. Quietly, she left the apartment, disappearing into the pre-dawn light.

******

Nina awoke with a start, her heart beating rapidly. She lay still, trying to remember when she had gone to bed. She remembered the rain, the sorrow that tugged at her heart, the newspaper…

"Nao?" Nina sat up, looking around quickly for the red-head.

She felt a tug in her chest when she realised she was alone. Slowly, she made her way to the living room her eyes wandering around the room, searching for any sign that the other girl was still in her apartment. Nina knew the effort was futile; Nao was gone, probably since the moment she fell asleep.

"Well it's not like it's her job to comfort pathetic crying girls," Nina said aloud to the empty room.

Sighing disgustedly at herself, Nina made her way to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. In the cold light of day, Nina thought about how childish she had been the night before. Calling a complete stranger into her house, a sex worker no less! Nina felt mortified that she had gone to such lengths for company. She could have simply called Arika or Erstin. Either one of them would have been happy to offer some comfort. However, deep down, Nina knew that she had wanted more than just friendly companionship, even if she did not want to admit it to herself.

Nina sighed sadly and started getting ready for classes. School was about the only thing that kept her sane. She could easily loose herself in academics, and not think about more depressing issues, for a few hours at least.

******

"Wow Nina-chan, you're going home early again?"

Nina turned to glance back towards the school gate where her friends stood; Arika had an almost sad look about her.

"Going home to study again?" Arika asked.

Nina smiled slightly and nodded.

"Aww come on Nina-chan," Irina said grabbing Nina's hand. "Why don't you come out with us? We're going shopping."

"No it's ok, I really should go study," Nina said, tugging on her hand lightly.

"Come on Nina-chan," Erstin said. "We all need a break from studying, and it'll be fun."

Nina thought for a few moments, pondering on the idea. While studying kept her from thinking about more depressing thoughts, she was always aware of the incredible loneliness that enveloped her when she was alone. Perhaps going out with her friends would help her feel better. She looked at Irina and nodded.

"Ok, I'll come, but I'm not doing Karaoke or anything!"

Her friends laughed as they all headed towards the station. Arika and Irina made up much of the conversation, while Erstin and Nina walked along and listened to the flow of the conversation. Arika was exclaiming loudly about how she was going to die when mid-terms cam around cause the subjects they were studying were too hard.

"You'll be ok, Arika!" Irina said, "You always manage to pull through even if you have make-up lessons!"

Arika seemed to deflate at this comment, causing the other three to laugh. They had arrived at a popular cafe and as they entered, Arika immediately perked up again.

"Mai-san!" she called loudly, waving at busty, fiery haired women.

"Aa, Arika-chan, you here today for some R&R?" Mai asked, grinning at the four girls.

"Yep! We've been studying too hard!" Arika exclaimed as the slid into a booth.

"Arika, any academic work we have you deem as too hard," Nina said, exasperated.

"Oh Nina-chan!" Mai said, looking at Nina in surprise. "I haven't seen you around for a while, how are you?"

Nina felt a warm buzz under Mai's kind gaze. She smiled up at the older girl shyly.

"I'm well, thank-you Mai-san."

The four of them enjoyed tea and cake while they chatted about school and life in general. Although Nina could sense that they were very careful to steer the conversation away from family matters. She was grateful to her friends that they cared so much about her and were sensitive about her feelings. As they left the café, bidding Mai a warm goodbye, Nina felt a small spark of happiness. She had not realised that simply being with her friends could make her feel so much better than she had been. Nina was used to taking care of herself, being an only adopted child, she was used to being by herself, and because she was close with her adoptive father Nina had always been content with her friends at school. Now however, she realised that her friends were an important life line to her. People she could depend on when she needed their help with anything. This realisation gave Nina a sense of belonging.

As the four of them shopped and enjoyed the autumn evening wandering around the city, Nina thought about how she would feel when they eventually had to part ways for the night. The thought left her feeling slightly anxious, knowing that once she was alone, that vast empty feeling might come back. Shaking the thought off, Nina scolded herself for being so pessimistic. After all, she would see her friends again in only two days. She could easily deal with being alone for that long.

When they eventually parted ways for the evening, Nina sat on the train back to her neighbourhood lost in thought. She pulled out a small wrapped package from her bag and turned it over in her hands, wondering why she had bought it. The scarf was a brilliant emerald colour, and made from high quality material. Nina could not explain what had possessed her to buy it; she did not really need it, although her friends said it would go well with her eyes.

Sighing, Nina put it back in her bag and stood to exit the train. When she returned to her apartment Nina set about making some hot chocolate and pulled out her books. No matter what her friends said, she was not completely comfortable until she had studied for at least an hour. It was almost therapeutic for her to sit down and work steadily, ignoring the world around her. She had only a small amount of study to complete so she settled in the sofa with a book.

An hour had passed when Nina's phone chimed, indicating she had a message. Slowly, she pulled herself off the couch, and retrieved her phone from her bag. There was a text message from Arika hoping she got home ok and that she should sleep well and not study too hard. Nina shook her head and the message, smiling slightly. As she went to put her phone down, the scarf she had bought earlier caught her eye. Pulling it from its packaging, Nina returned to the sofa, running the soft material through her fingers.

Her reason for purchasing it still puzzled her. Something about the scarf at drawn Nina in the moment she had seen it. Never having been one for spontaneous action, Nina felt something nagging at her about the scarf. As she pondered, her eyes fell on the paper still scattered over her coffee table. Nina's heart lurched in her chest when she saw the advertisement from the night before.

Nao.

Was this why she had bought the scarf? Had the colour had reminded her of Nao's enchanting eyes? The colour of the older girl's eye's had not really struck Nina until that very moment, and as she stared at the scarf she felt the tightness return to her chest. Nina remembered now with uncanny clarity how striking Nao's eyes had been when they bored into her own.

No, it's not possible! Nina thought desperately, flinging the material away. I can not possibly have developed any sort of attraction to her.

Nina felt sick with fear and at the same time, a stirring of longing she did not want to face. Glancing over at the crumpled scarf, Nina felt the same tug that she had felt when she first saw the garment. Sliding off the sofa, Nina retrieved the scarf and pressed it to her chest. It was not a symbol, simply a piece of clothing that she had like and bought. Something practical, that she could use as the weather got colder.

******

Across town, under the light of the neon signs, Nao counted a bundle of cash from her latest _job. _Smirking at how easy it was to humiliate the eager men who called her, the red head glanced up towards the sky. Although she couldn't see the stars due to the lights, Nao imagined the stars, up there, so far away in the vastness of space. Causing her to shiver as she began making her way home, Nao thought of how much she and a star held in common. Both alone though seemingly surrounded by others.

Like that girl, Nina.

Nao stopped suddenly as the dark-haired girl's face flashed in her mind. She had not given much thought to the sad younger girl she had left that morning, now however, she found herself wondering what the girl was doing, if she was crying again…

"Chi, idiot, who cares." Nao scoffed, walking quickly, trying to dispel the thought.

******

That night, Nina dreamt of Nao; of her green eyes, glowing with passion as she leant over her. Nina felt Nao's warm hands skim over her body, igniting a curling heat deep within her. She felt Nao's breath as she whispered in her ear, words of comfort and lust all mingled together. Nina squirmed and wreathed under Nao's questing fingers and lips and when she felt the heat build to bursting point, Nina awoke, sitting up in bed abruptly. Breathing heavily, her body still flushed with pleasure, Nina buried her face in her knees, knowing she was in trouble.


End file.
